Tim Drake
Tim Drake is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Widow vs Red Robin * Robin Battle Royale History Timothy Jackson Drake was the son of businessman Jack Drake and Janet Drake, normally left behind in boarding school in Gotham while his parents traveled the world. But Tim's parents have attempted to bond with their son, taking Tim to the circus where Tim met and befriended Dick Grayson. Around the age of 9, Tim began to idolize Batman and placed newspaper clippings on his wall. In the aftermath of Jason Todd's death, a teenaged Tim saw the downward spiral Batman is taking from the event and offers himself to become the third Robin. Though turned down, Tim did not take no for answer and nearly got himself killed by provoking The Penguin. Later learning that Drake's parents are forced to leave Gotham as part of a witness projection, Bruce Wayne adopted Tim and began to put him under his tutelage for a few years. But Tim went through several traumas through his course as Robin which scarred him physically and psychologically. When Batman forbade Tim from donning the Robin costume ever again, Drake moved to Bludhaven to escape his demons while reinventing himself as Red Robin of the Teen Titans. Death Battle Info Tim has the conditioning of an agile athlete and the smarts of a computer genius. While primary trained by Batman, Tim was trained by others in the various martial art styles ofninjutsu, karate, judo, jujutsu, aikido, Wing Chun, Shaolin Kung Fu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, and Jeet Kune Do. His preferred fighting style is bojutsu, consider one of the best staff fighters who ever lived. He can also deducing weak points in opponents and targeting them with a variety of combat tactics and has been inoculated against several toxins like Joker Gas. Gear Robin Suit: is composed of light body armor that protects from forceful impact (including bullets), yet still allows for great mobility. It incorporates a cape made of high-density polymerized titanium that serves as flexible armor, and has resilience to heavy artillery and various kinds of high-intensity flame. Robin's gloves featured a built-in computer system with holographic interface. Although capable of scanning and wireless connectivity where appropriate, USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port are included. Like his predecessors, Robin wears a utility belt with Birdarangs, a collapsible metal staff that can be electrified, and Explosive Pellets. Feats * Member of the Teen Titans. * Member of Young Justice. * Member of Batman Incorporated. * Figured out Batman and the first Robin's identities from seeing the latter's movements at the age of nine. * Beat his mentor Lady Shiva in a sparring match involving stick fighting. * Foiled Ra's al Ghul's plan, becoming the second person the man called "Detective." * Respected by Dick Grayson as his equal. Flaws * Suffered countless trauma while as Robin. ** Almost killed Clayface over him absorbing a piece of himself that developed a sense of self, considering it an act of "murder". ** Felt betrayed that his friend Stephanie Brown faked her death. * Sometime after passing the Robin mantle to Damian Wayne, Tim ends up being captured by the Joker and was tortured for three weeks while subjected to a the Ha chemical created by the psychopath. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Sidekicks Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Superheroes